Everlasting
by sakuraheartz
Summary: Echizen Ryoma. The name itself brought shivers down to her spine. She could feel the heat creeping on her face and her heart racing. Sakuno felt like she was about to pass out anytime soon.


**Everlasting**

Disclaimer: I just own the plot. The characters is solely belong to Takeshi Konomi.

Whenever she looked at him, he always had his back turned on her. If she was lucky, she would see the faraway gaze he had on his golden eyes that showed that he was undeniably thinking about tennis and maybe a new skill to defeat his opponent.

Echizen Ryoma. The name itself brought shivers down to her spine. She could feel the heat creeping on her face and her heart racing. Sakuno felt like she was about to pass out anytime soon.

For years, she had come to know him; his obsession to tennis, his cat, Karupin; and his addiction towards his favorite soft drink, Ponta. Sakuno saw his every match and witnessed the time when he became the number one in the world after the expected win from Grand Slam tournament. She was always there to support him but she would only saw his back and his long hair that touched the collar of his t-shirt.

_He definitely needs a hair-cut_, she mentally noted.

She lifted her face, stared at her own reflection at the mirror in front of her and let out a weak smile. Here she was, wearing the most beautiful white dress that she could only imagine on her dream, waiting for the most important event in her life to happen.

She ignored her bridesmaids, Ann and Tomoka, as they talked about something that she doesn't care about and wouldn't want to know. She loved the two of them to death but she was too nervous to even think of what will happened when she walked the aisle. True, she'd got over her stuttering and awkwardness towards everyone, especially the raven haired lad but as they say, old habit dies hard.

"It's time."

Sakuno was snapped out of her deep thoughts when her grandmother entered the room. Unlike her usual sports trousers and t-shirts, Sumire Ryuuzaki wore a blue gown that suited her just right. Sakuno's eyes welled up as Sumire's eyes meet hers at the reflection on the mirrors. Sumire then walked up behind her and give her shoulder a gentle squeeze.

"You look beautiful," Sumire said. "I wish your parents were here today."

Sensing that it was for the family moments, Tomoka and Ann immediately excused themselves and gave Sakuno a blow kiss before they went out of the room. Sakuno smiled and she placed her hand on top of her grandmother's old and wrinkled ones. "I wish they're here too. But I know they're watching over me; I can feel them…right here," Sakuno said and placed her free hand on top of her left chest where her heart was.

Sumire chuckled. "You're completely calm," she said, surprised. "You don't mind the media circus?"

Sakuno smiled and shook her head. Sakuno and Ryoma had been dating for quiet sometime but they never really talked about getting married. So, it had comes out as a surprise when the famous recluse proposed to her some months ago during a quiet and intimate dinner between the two. Of course she accepted. She had been in love with him way back when they were still twelve years old. During those times, she had fallen for him, not as the tennis prodigy as the world known him to be, but as Echizen Ryoma. How he laughed freely when there's only the two of them together, the way he pulled his Fila cap whenever he was shy after she gives him a goodbye kiss on the cheek –all of those small gestures that make her heart melt whenever she looked at him.

He even warned her that the media might bombard her with questions once they find out about their engagement. No doubt about it if the news falls on the ears of their nosy sempais. They just wouldn't leave him alone no matter how old they were now. And as expected, the news reached the bounty hunter like wildfire. Sakuno received several hate mails from his fans and articles popping up saying ridiculous lies saying that she's cheated on Ryoma or she was a gold-digger.

But Ryoma was helpful. He chased the photographers and paparazzi away and protected her from his crazy fan girls. Fame comes with prize – that's what he'd always say. And all she could do was to support him.

"Are you sure you don't want an escort?" Sumire asked her granddaughter.

"I'm sure," Sakuno let out a shaky breath and stood up from her chair. "This is it."

* * *

The cathedral was packed with dignitaries and celebrities from all over the world. The ceremony was being televised by satellite to Tokyo, Europe, the United States and beyond.

Sakuno took a deep breath and started to walked down the aisle as the wedding march began. Her heart kept flying into her throat as she saw him standing beside the vicer with - as always - his back was turned to her.

"If the cameras are too much, just look at me and remember that we don't have to invite the world into our honeymoon suite."

Sakuno chuckled as her future husband say that. She didn't mind the flash of a thousand cameras and the murmured approval of the throng. Her gaze latched on to Ryoma's.

When she was beside him, she saw the love for her in his eyes and that was enough. He might always have his back facing towards her but as of this moment, she was by his side, walking together with him, looking at the same direction. And that was enough.

"Dearly beloved..."

**…The End…**

**

* * *

I've got the idea for this fic when I hear Boa's Everlasting. The song is so beautiful and it touch my heart. I'm not creative when it comes to coming up with a title so don't complain :p I hope you guys like the story and it would help me a lot if you review this story and give me constructive critism :)  
**


End file.
